


Train Rescue

by GreenCat42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, operation save varrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the spirit vine explosion and how Zhu Li reacts to Varrick saving her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Rescue

"Sir!" Zhu Li gasped dangling from the edge of the train.

Panic raced through her system as she hung onto the edge for dear life. Varrick finally came into view fear clear in his eyes. He grabbed onto her hands and began pulling. “Zhu Li you need to lose a few Zhu Li’s you’re heavy!” Varrick complained.

"Pull sir!" Zhu Li cried her shoes trying to get a grip and not drag against the train tracks.

Finally Varrick pulled hard enough and the two of them tumbled back into the train car. Zhu Li’s mind was blank, fear driving all thoughts away. She had landed on Varrick’s chest, firm muscles beneath her hands. His pulse raced just like hers. “Varrick…you saved me…” Zhu Li whispered looking down at her boss.

His eyes opened and he blinked a couple of times looking back up at her as they both sat up. “Of course I did…” he started out a soft look in his eyes reaching one hand out to cup her cheek.

Zhu Li froze when he placed a hand on her cheek. Was he…was he going to kiss her? Dreams flashed briefly in her mind, where Varrick didn’t act like she was his assistant. They all fell flat when he turned her head and proclaimed, “I can’t clean up this mess! Grab a broom Zhu Li!”

Her mouth set in a thin line, she climbed off her boss making sure not to do it nicely and stomped over to grab a broom. 'Of all the stupid, idiotic, he is the….!' Zhu Li thought anger boiling her blood.

The look in his eyes after she had told him he saved her, the way he reacted to her voice saying his name, she thought she saw softness and something she only saw in her dreams. Of course it was nothing, it was always nothing. Digging the broom into the floor, she let her anger out on the bits of metal scattered across the floor, ignoring the talk that was happening behind her, until she heard Varrick yell. 

Turning Zhu Li saw Varrick suspended out the destroyed end of the train the metal shoulder bits pushed together around his neck. Kuvira was in a metalbending stance. “A voice inside my head is telling me to drop you on the tracks,” she said ice in her voice.

"The head voices were lying! I’ll do it! I’ll do it!" Varrick begged panic in his voice.

Zhu Li froze the broom falling from her fingers. No…no, Varrick wasn’t safe here, not with Kuvira threatening him. She had to do something and something fast. Phase one, get Varrick away from Kuvira. Phase two would have to be planned out later.

Kuvira pulled Varrick back inside the train slamming him to the ground roughly. Zu Li hurried over to him and knelt down partially to make sure he was ok, and partially to shield him if Kuvira attacked again. “Guards take them to a secure part of the train, I want both of them to get working on the spirit vine weapon immediately. Find Bataar and tell him to learn everything about it,” Kuvira commanded.

Two guards saluted Kuvira and grabbed Zhu Li and Varrick. “Hey watch it! I just had this uniform ironed,” Varrick complained.

Zhu Li came quietly, as long as she was with Varrick she could find a way to keep him safe. Even if it put her life in danger. Her mind continued to work as they were taken down a hallway. Saving Varrick was her first priority.


End file.
